The ugly duckling
by Lady MacQueen
Summary: This is the tale of Willow Harris. A girl who thinks she is the ugly duckling. Instead of finding out she is a swan, she finds out she is a witch. Will she finally be able to fit in? Or will she discover that she is the ugly duckling again. Will her existence in the wizarding world change the tide? Or will it stay the same? Romance is later in the story. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the wonderful work by the great JK Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter even though I wished I did. I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, including characters, or ideas or anything else. I am just writing this for fun.

* * *

Prologue

The sly sun peeks through the windows, when it sees the zone is clear he launches his attack. The light it exhibits marches across the dark purple carpet like an army of ants. Their crusade however ends when their sire, the ball of fiery hot flames and many explosions, cannot send them any further. Their crusade is over but they still have a bed and the owner of the bed captured as prisoners of war. Arms are tangled beneath the sheets, tied to the bed almost, as the owner tosses and turns. She attempts to fight the urge to wake and grumbles and moans grumpily. At the last attempt of freedom she tries to bury her face in a cascade of blonde curls. You can see her scrunched up eyes, but you can't see beneath the flutter lashes. Emerald jewels lie hidden beneath, emerald jewels which lead you to her soul. A kind, beautiful, and caring soul filled with ethereal goodness.

Now could you just look across the room and try and peel your gaze away from that perfect being. There is me, stilling lingering in the darkness of the room and lying on a bed empty of blankets. During my sleep I must have wrestled them to the ground like a fierce warrior. Now you know why the sun's glorious glow couldn't reach me, I would tear it to shred with a furious glare and the sun knew that. See we're battled so many times that ethereal goddess-like being on the other side of the room, she swapped sides with me but the sneaky sun still tried his darnedest.

No I am not a creepy old guy stuck in the room with a pretty or more than pretty, girl. That girl is my sister, I am a girl, and I am a girl with a prettier big twin sister. Do you want to know what sucks more? She is not an evil prettier big twin sister; she is just a goody-two-shoe that is a thousand times more popular, prettier and smarter than me. So with all of those titles could she cut me some slack in the athletic side? No, she is way better than me at sports.

Am I jealous? Here you expect me to say, 'Oh no I could never ever be jealous of my big sister.' While guess what I am. I have a right to be too and you cannot protest against that. Look at my eyes; they are amber aka golden-yellowish brown with a few sparks of green. Why only a few? Because in the womb she took the rest! My hair is a bush; tangled and full knots that are unyielding to any comb, hair brush, or hair product. You have to fight tooth in nail just to hide the shameful mess in a bun.

But alas we get on good as golden, literally.

She is my best friend; we are as close as two peas in a pod. She's my jam to my peanut butter, my gravy to my roast, my ganache to my cake, my fish to my chips and well you get the point. You just can't hate her, she is the girl you want to be evil and you want to hate, but that just doesn't happen.

Now, this my diary filled with the thoughts of the true ugly duckling, with no magical turning into a swan and no fairy-tale ending. This is the ugly duckling in reality.

And this duckling shall write about her family, so you know them in further entries along with their codenames.

Sleeping Beauty is my lovely big twin sister Payton Ruby Harris, beautiful, talent, intelligent and kind. She is the third eldest of our family. She is one of those people you would hate for being perfect but can't because of how nice they are. She is athletic, academic and beautiful. She can act, is decent at singing and is extremely popular. Obviously you know which twin they dropped, uh me! She also loves to sleep, in 2 seconds she is snoring. One of her flaws, she snores like the sound you hear when you release the plug after a bath, just times that by ten.

Abyss I should call him because of the amount he eats or even pig but he is family and sadly I love him, so he is Led Z. He'd love me if he found out I nicknamed him this. Peter Joseph Harris or Pete is the oldest sibling in our family. He is annoying, disgusting, noisy, messy, and aggravating but that's what you have got to love about Pete. He is my brother who wants to be in a band like Led Zeppelin and he actually worships them, actually. His room is like their Hall of Fame. He can eat almost anything and everything. He is really skilful at guitar but should stray from vocals. But he is the older brother who beats or threatens your bullies; you have just got to love him. He is also the older brother to look after us 'cubs' as he has deemed us; the younger siblings.

Prince Charming goes to Alexander Xavier Harris. He is the second oldest sibling in our lot. He is sensible but disgusting, noisy, messy, annoying and aggravating when you close our house door. At school he is all perfect grades, best football player and the Prince Charming but at home he is just like Led Z. He also flies through girlfriends, it is revolting. He has about three girlfriends per week. He is the popular guy you either want or you hate. He is also the one who forces you to do your homework and he helps you. And if you bribe him with a safe card he will do almost anything for you. The safe card is what we Harris siblings give to each other if we want to get out of being in trouble; the sibling who gave it to you either takes the blame or confirms you weren't even near the crime scene. His safe cards are the best to receive other than Sleeping Beauty's because he is a good liar.

Superman's Sidekick; Super Boy (SB) is my younger brother Samuel Fredrick Harris. He is sometimes my partner in crime and he idolizes Prince Charming (PC). PC sometimes has SB do silly things like drink all of the vinegar just so he can go into PC's room but Led Z always gets Prince Charming back for good ole Super Boy. Why Super Boy? Not only has he got me out of troublesome situations since I have a trunk full of safe card's from that little bugger, they are his I owe you cards really, he loves Superman. He is messy, disgusting, annoying, noisy and aggravating like my other brother's but he is more feminine in a way. He can walk around with only his underwear on just fine but only if he has a t-shirt. He can never swim in just trunks because he is always covering his cheat. He is mischief but not overly so. He more or less tries his darnedest to annoy Sleeping Beauty.

And I, I am the fourth one born and the second youngest and I am ugly duckling. This more or less represents my misfit status.

My first Diary Entry into my first Diary.

Sincerely

Love

Quack

From

Signed

Ugly Duckling

* * *

Note from author to readers: I really don't expect rave reviews or immediate favourites of the story. But I would love feedback on what you thought of the chapter, what you think I could improve or what you think I hopefully did well. This is actually based on a prompt. I have to write a Harry Potter story with the prompt the tale of the ugly duckling and a requirement is it has to be in the 1970's. I also needed to have James Potter in the story. Feedback is a motivation for more chapters.


	2. The arrival of Great Aunt Ruby

Author note: After a piece of the character's diary entry it will go into what she has written about.

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_It is the 5th of March 1971, two days away from my 11th Birthday and the day has officially been the one of the worst days of my life. Great Aunt Ruby is here today, her nose is still pointed like a beak and her eyes are still beady. She is also still the vilest woman on the face of the earth. She didn't bring dear cousin George, thank goodness! _

* * *

"She's here" whispers Sam who peeks through the living room window, his chocolate brown eyes follow the car pulling into the drive way. Sam ducks quickly when the cold blue eyes belonging to Great Aunt Ruby glare at him.

"Who is here" Mrs Harris asks, she is a beautiful woman with deep chocolate brown eyes and auburn brown ringlets but her beauty is flawed by the frown which mars her features.

"Great Aunt Ruby" Sam announces, a loud bang is heard followed by cussing and Pete pokes his into the living room.

"You are joking, right?" He immediately blanches when he sees the forlorn expression on Sam's face and he stops rubbing the spot where he hurt his head.

"Oh dear" Mrs Harris chants repeatedly, she straightens photograph, rubs the crinkles out of the sofa and the cushions, and brushes back her hair. Her chocolate eyes widen when she realizes the woman would want tea and she turns to Payton who enters the room, "Please get some tea ready and a few biscuits. Asparagus sandwiches also please dear."

Payton furrows her eyebrows in confusion and asks softly, "Why, who is here?"

"Great Aunt Ruby" a pale Pete replies, he rushes up the stairs to wake the slumbering Alex. The golden boy Ruby loves other than Payton. His pale face became a pasty white colour, his evergreen eyes widened and his hand began to frequently brush through his auburn brown locks.

Payton rushes to the kitchen to put together some tea, biscuits, and some asparagus sandwiches her Aunt adored. Before Payton starts to make the tea she ties her blonde curls into a high pony-tail and whilst during that her emerald eyes search for the biscuit jar.

"Blimey, the witch has arrived? Damn and dad isn't here" Alex exclaims angrily, he stomps down stairs followed by Pete. The mood in the house transformed from light and carefree to glum almost immediately. His tousled blonde curls look even more unruly; his evergreen eyes are narrowed and are full of irritation.

"Alex, Pete, Sam please help me tidy" Mrs Harris pleads desperately; she hurries around tidying bits and pieces. Soon it was like rush hour, everyone sped around doing their bits in pieces with even a few illegal overtaking and cutting offs. But soon the light turned red and everyone stopped when Great Aunt Ruby wrinkly stick finger pressed the doorbell.

"Oh dear, where is Willow?" a paling Mrs Harris asks nervously, at that moment Willow sprints down the staircase gaily and opens the door.

"Good morning, how may I…" Willow's cheerful smile disintegrates and she says questioningly, "Great Aunt Ruby."

The old woman studies Willows appearance, golden brown waves drenched in water, golden-brown eyes widen in surprise, baggy distasteful black trousers and a white singlet. A horrified gasps escapes the aging woman's mouth and her beady eyes narrow.

"Oh how awful, look at you. You look like a common mutt that roams the streets, or a child who lives in the gutter. Evelyn, Evelyn I must see you immediately. Wilma take my bags" the old lady screeches, the chauffeur behind her drops her two suitcases and walks off with a sigh of relief.

Willow's expression turns dark and she snatches the handles of the suitcases. She marches towards the guest room but not before growling out, "It's Willow not Wilma."

Mrs Harris walks calmly to the door and smiles politely at Aunt Ruby, "Welcome Aunt Ruby it is a pleasure to have you here. Place come into the living room, Payton has prepared tea and even asparagus sandwiches you love just especially."

Aunt Ruby raises her long pointed nose shaped like a beak as she peers down at Mrs Harris and looks away with disdain. "Oh yes Evelyn, that child would because the Knightley family blood runs predominantly in her veins. Oh but the hooligan of a child Wilma definitely has your commoner blood. I will never understand why William picked you, his future was fruitful and now he is living a fruitless life."

"Aunt Ruby, you appear as beautiful as always. Why not join me in the living room? I thoroughly enjoy your company, you must tell me how young George is" says Alex, he smiles politely at his Great Aunt who gratefully and happily takes his extended arm.

"George could not come, he is rather sick with the flu. Evelyn get my other bags, oh Alexander you look dashing. You get that from your father's side" Aunt Ruby's remarks, she gives Mrs Harris a cold look and allows herself to be escorted by Alex into the living room.

"Mum" Willow whispers, she walks down the stairs and towards her mother with worry shining in her eyes. She has changed into a long sleeved white velvet dress with a dark blue ribbon wrapped around her waist, a pair of white stockings on and black ballet flats. Her golden-brown waves that are wet from the shower are tied back into a braid.

"You look presentable, thank you sweetie. I am okay, please behave Willow. I am stressed enough with her presences" Mrs Harris says, her deep chocolate brown eyes peer pleadingly at Willow, and a smile forms when Willow nods. She looks truly beautiful when she is happy.

* * *

_All she has done here is bicker, gossip, and moan the entire day away. I can't hate Sleeping Beauty (SB), I really can't but I tried. Honestly, I tried. However I can hate Prince Charming, slightly. Aunt Ruby adores her and him, kisses the ground they walk on, and all because they received the looks from father's side of the family. I have my commoner looks she told me today, ooh I'd love to take a shot at that beak of hers. Instead something amazing happened… I can't really explain it but… I just felt so angry when she kept mocking mother and then me… I don't know what happened; all I know is mum is cross with me._

* * *

"Mrs Richard's son Zachary has run off with one of their maids. It is a scandal, to make it worse the girl is coloured" Aunt Ruby screeches, she laughs in delight and unknowingly reveals the asparagus clinging to her yellow teeth.

"Coloured?" questions Sam, his chocolate brown eyes burn curiously into the side of Willow's head but Willow stares down at her feet, He does notice the clenching and un-clenching off her fists which rest at her sides.

"Black, have you not received a proper education? Black as coal and just as dirty. Do you know what coal is? How silly of you Samuel. Where was I? Oh but Mrs Richards is better off than Mr Collins, their daughter Susan is having an affair. With a boy who cleans dishes at a restaurant and she is already engaged to Dr Matthews. Also Mr Collins has been sighted with a  
young woman, a commoner woman and I have heard he is going to marry her" Aunt Ruby chortles once more and then delicately takes a sip of her tea.

"Mum, Daniel is here" Pete whispers to his mother, she nods and he quickly stands to leave. Meanwhile Sam shifts closer to Willow, he grasps her hand and cuddles into her side. Payton shifts uncomfortably from beside Aunt Ruby, she yearned to rush to her younger brother's side.

"Phillip where are you off to?" Great Aunt Ruby questions, her gaze which makes plants wither lands on him and he looks to his mother and then back to his aunt.

"I am going to the library Great Aunt Ruby, I want to study to become a… Doctor or a lawyer, I must admit I am not fussed on either" Pete lies, Willow could just imagine his nose growing longer into a beak mirroring Aunt Ruby's.

"You have to excuse yourself before leaving young Phillip. I bet your mother did not teach you that, commoners do not understand manners. My dear sister would turn in her grave if she saw that her son's children were being raised like apes at a zoo" Aunt Ruby states, Mrs Harris smiles forcedly at Pete who seems to race out of the living room and the house.

"Willow, am I silly?" whispers Sam, his chocolate brown eyes rise from the floor to meet his sister eyes which are identical to his own.

"No Sam, that wrinkly old bat is" Willow replies softly, she ruffles his chocolate brown tousled waves and elicits a giggle from him.

"What is the pair of you giggling about? Seriously the lot of you have been poorly raised; Phillip, Alexander and Payton Ruby have been spared from the hooligan behaviour by the blood of your father's family but not the pair of you. You have commoner looks, brown hair, and brown eyes resembling nothing but dirt and mud. By sparing a glance at you I see inferior looks, I can dictate your class by appearance and you are lower class" the aging woman huffs angrily, her breathing settles and she smiles adoringly at Alex. "How is school Alexander? I heard you have been exceeding everyone in all of your classes" Aunt Ruby asks.

"School is beyond excellent Aunt Ruby" Alex says haughtily, his ego rising up a notch after receiving his Aunt's acceptance and pride, she is after all a very hard woman to please.

"Marvellous, just marvellous Alexander and I hope you aim to attend Oxford University, George's admission is already sealed and he is only 13 years of age. This tea is divine Payton Ruby; I have heard you are also thriving at school. Must be hard with such an upbringing but you two and Phillip seem to have coped. If only it reached your younger siblings" her eyes land on a Sam and Willow, they hold disdain and disgust.

"Will-"

"Liam made a mistake marrying you Evelyn, the only good he got out of it is three children. At least you managed to give him that" Aunt Ruby says interrupting Mrs Harris who was going to try and defend her two children.

"Shut up!" Willow screams out angrily, the light bulb and the cups in the room smash into tiny pieces immediately. Payton screams in fright when her cup smashes and Sam starts clapping happily. Willow however stands and points at Aunt Ruby and exclaims furiously, "Shut up you crude old hag! I may look like a commoner but at least my nose doesn't take up most of the room on my wrinkly, pasty face. How dare you come into our house and ridicule my mother. You're a ghastly old hag who is full of lies, I bet your nose grows with not only every lie you say but every mean thing you say."

"Why you little hooligan" Aunt Ruby screeches and Alex's eyes widen in surprise when he nose grows a centimetre. "You are an ungrateful, imprudent, selfish and dreadful child. My nose is not huge. Is this how you raise your children Evelyn, they are horrible little brats who" Aunt Ruby shrilly screeches when she looks at her growing nose, it wouldn't stop growing bigger and now long when it descended from her face.

"What in heaven is going on? Alexander call the hospital, I am having an allergic reaction to these cheap biscuits" Aunt Ruby screeches, Sam laughs happily and points at her nose. Aunt Ruby turns to Payton only to knock the girl over on the couch with her nose.

"Alexander, take her car and drive her quickly to the Hospital. I will stay to clean up this mess" Mrs Harris orders but her eyes are on Willow, who is staring rather surprised at her Aunt's nose.

"I will drive you Aunt" Alexander says, happy at the chance to drive and he escorts his baffled Aunt out of the house.

"I don't know how you did it but you did it Willow Harris. Go to your room, I have to clean up your mess here and also with Aunt Ruby. I will talk to you later young later and you can say good bye to getting a bike for your birthday" Mrs Harris says firmly, Willow opens her mouth to respond but instead chooses to storm towards her and Payton's room.

* * *

_Samuel, well he is keeping me company. We become allies whenever Aunt is over, because we are the ones with the 'commoner' looks so we combine forces against the evil._

_Dad left a week ago, he is at the Knightley Estate. His brother Thomas has been ill so he has taken over the affairs of the estate. I miss him so much. Aunt revels in the fact I look nothing like him, the fact that Sam looks nothing like him. She never lets us forget that. Mum has no backbone but when dad is here you wouldn't hear her say any of that. I miss him. _

_Have you heard the sound of the world ending? No, well it's my Aunt's screeching voice. Not our world ending I mean hers. Yes, this commoner is evil. I can hear her downstairs because knowing of her visit I invited Uncle Alexander. He is my dad's best friend and his cousin who was also disowned by the Knightley family._

* * *

Outside of the house Alexander and Great Aunt Ruby both stand shocked when they see Alexander senior, both for different reasons. Alexander Walker breaks out into a big grin when he sees Aunt Ruby, though he stares dumbfounded at her larger than normal nose.

"Hello mother, what's wrong with your nose? Usually it is larger but it seems to be getting larger. Telling too many fibs mother dearest" Alexander senior teasingly says, his blue eyes shine with mischief and glow brighter when he hears his mother huff.

"I have no son with the name Alexander, only a nephew" Aunt Ruby screeches out loudly, she clucks in disgust while staring disdainfully at the shame of her family standing before her own eyes.

Alexander junior continues to gazes dumbfounded at Alexander senior, Alexander his namesake was supposed to be travelling the world. The last time he received a letter from his uncle was last September when he was in Tokyo, Japan.

"Yes" Willow exclaims, she fist pumps when she spots her uncle in her driveway. She nudges a dozing Sam, who snorts as he wakes up from the slumber he had fell into.

"Are you going somewhere mother, let me take you. Junior here doesn't have a license, wouldn't want to have a ticket now would you. What would you friends say? Or the family" Alexander senior says, he slides his hand into his pocket and pulls out his keys.

"When did you call Uncle?" Sam asks, he wipes away the remnants of sleep and lets a yawn escape his lips.

Willow smiles smugly and she confesses, "I did it when she made me out her bags away."

* * *

_Today is the 5th of March, 1971 and somehow the sun seems to be shining brighter to me._

_Signed_

_Ugly Duckling_

* * *

Author note: please give me feedback. I am going to establish her home life before I plunged into her life at Hogwarts. I have no pairing at this time and will have no pairing for a while. Do you like the characters? I will go further in-depth with the characters in the story. Please give me feedback so I know whether to continue with this or not. I don't think James Potter will be her friend or enemy, we will see. In my story I just have to involve him.

Please review, so I know whether or not to continue with my idea.

Thank you for reading


End file.
